1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose coupling, and more particularly to a hose coupling for coupling the pipes or hoses having high pressure therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hose couplings comprise a first coupler coupled to a high pressure source and a second coupler secured to a facility that is required the high pressure air or liquid. However, when the second coupler is engaged into the first coupler, the pressurized air or liquid may flow out with a great pressure such that the user may not easily couple the second coupler with the first coupler.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hose couplings.